Justin Bartha
Justin Lee Bartha is an American actor. He portrays David Sawyer on the NBC show, The New Normal. He is best known for starring in The Hangover and The Hangover Part II as Doug. He was also in the movie National Treasure. Career Bartha began his film career behind the camera as a production assistant on the film Analyze This. His acting debut came a year later in a short film called Tag in 1999. He wrote and directed a short film, Highs and Lows with Darrell M. Smith as co-producer, which was shown at the South by Southwest Film Festival in 2003. Additionally, he wrote, produced, and starred in an MTV pilot called The Dustin and Justin Show. Bartha had major roles in the critically bashed Gigli and Carnival Sun in 2003 before his co-starring role in National Treasure (2004) as Riley Poole, which launched him into the mainstream. In 2006, Bartha had a supporting role in Failure to Launch and starred in the television sitcom Teachers which premiered on March 28, 2006 on NBC (it was cancelled on May 15, 2006 due to low ratings). In November 2007, Bartha was cast in an indie comic-drama, Holy Rollers. His character lures a young Hasidic Jew (Jesse Eisenberg) into becoming an ecstasy dealer. Filming began in New York in the spring of 2008, and the film was released in 2010. Bartha also starred alongside Catherine Zeta-Jones in the Bart Freundlich film, The Rebound. The romantic comedy is about a 25-year-old man who starts a romance with his older single mother neighbor. The film began shooting in April 2008 in New York and finished in June. Bartha then had a major co-starring role in the 2009 Golden Globe-winning film, The Hangover, his most notable role to date. In the film, Bartha plays "Doug Billings", a mild-mannered groom-to-be who goes on a weekend trip to Vegas with his three best friends. After a wild night of partying, Doug goes missing and his friends frantically search the town to find him. He reprises his role in The Hangover Part II in a slightly larger role. Bartha starred as Max in the Broadway revival of the play Lend Me a Tenor by Ken Ludwig. He performed alongside Tony Shalhoub, Anthony LaPaglia, Brooke Adams, and Jan Maxwell. The comic farce was directed by Stanley Tucci and started previews at the Music Box Theatre on March 11, 2010, with the official opening date on April 4, 2010. In 2011, Bartha signed on to star in the premiere of Zach Braff's play All New People at Second Stage Theatre. All New People began June 28 and ran through mid-August. Anna Camp, David Wilson Barnes and Krysten Ritter co-starred in this production under the direction of Peter DuBois. In February 2012, Bartha signed on to co-star on the NBC comedy pilot The New Normal. Filmography TV *''12 Angry Viewers'' *''Teachers'' *''Nyhetsmorgon'' *''The New Normal'' Film *''Tag'' *''Gigly'' *''Carnival Sun'' *''Strip Search'' *''National Treasure'' *''Trust the Man'' *''Failure to Launch'' *''National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' *''The Station'' *''The Rebound'' *''The Hangover'' *''Every Jack has a Jill'' *''New York, I Love You'' *''WWII in HD'' *''Holy Rolelrs'' *''The Hangover Part 2'' *''Dark Horse'' *''CBGB'' Gallery Justin.png The new normal for Vogue.png Justin & Andrew.jpg|Justin and Andrew justin 02.jpg justin 03.jpg Justin.jpg The New Normal cast.jpg justin 05.jpg|08/10/12 - on the set justin & andrew.jpg|With Andrew justin & andrew 02.jpg justin 00.jpg Cast 03.png Cast 02.png Cast 00.png Justin 14.jpg Justin 13.jpg Justin 12.jpg Justin 11.jpg Justin 10.jpg Cast 04.jpg justin 15.jpg Videos Personal Life Bartha married Lia Smith in Hawaii on January 4, 2014. On April 13, 2014, Smith gave birth to their daughter, Asa Charlotte. Category:Cast